


Broken Promises and Shattered Jewels

by Dracoskull



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a dose of fluff and humor, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Giant Plagg, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Mutation, Partial Nudity, Primordia AU, Rating May Change, Some angst, Temporary Character Death, They die, What i think death might be like, because i'm an asshole, btw remember when i said some angst mostly fluff and humor? I... maybe have changed my mind., but still mostly Humor and Fluff, cant exactly have a story if they die..., death- Freeform, endless voids, heavy emphasis on may, i lied lots of Angst, i was supposed to be writing something else, lots of fluff, may include sexual content at a later time, minor blood and injury, no horror., psychological effects of death on the mind, then come back!, this scene does not include a lapdance, wouldn't really call it Body Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoskull/pseuds/Dracoskull
Summary: Hawkmoth has finally claimed victory over the Lucky Bug and her Cat. They lay before him, broken and dying in a discarded pile as their Miraculous lay in the palms of his hands. He has only to call upon the gods of Creation and Destruction to claim his long awaited prize!It's too bad Fate has other plans in store(No Character Death)





	1. Sometimes, You Have To Loose...

**Author's Note:**

> Miraculous : Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir are property of Zagtoon Studio and Thomas Arstuc. 
> 
> Primordia AU and Tuus owned by Chatmant, used with permission.
> 
> This work and all non-canon characters (exception of Tuus) belong to Dracoskull, please do not repost or use anythingfrom this without permission of its owner.
> 
> Hello everyone!
> 
> First off, i wanna apologize, this is mot the fic i promised, but after entering into ChatMant's Primordia AU Contest (see link below) i ended up talking with them and concocting this Fic. Given i cant figure out the intro to my previous, i figured maybe a break would help. By the way, PLEASE check out Chatmant's contwst and artwork, she's Paw-sitively amazing and her art is purr-fect~ please giver her a round of ap-paws and plenty of love!
> 
> http://chatmant.tumblr.com/post/154151782390/chatmant-super-awesome-primordia-kwami
> 
> Dont forget to Kudos and Comment if you enjoy! No telling how long this will be.
> 
> Also i have like, no one to check or edit this so it's gonna probably have mistakes. Sorry!

Pain. everything around her was full of nothing but pain and agony. Her eyes refused to open, refused to take in the scene she had been privy to only moments before

 

Another kick found its home in the bruise blooming over her left side, sending white hot barbs of pain shooting through her system like a jolt of lightning. Lips parted as air was forced out of her lungs, only to be sucked back in as her consciousness rushed back into her tired limbs.

 

A flash of pink light blinds her already damaged vision, tearing from her the only warmth she had left as the harsh cold rushed in to fill the void. Mari’s body wrenched at the sudden loss of connection, eyes splitting open to stare in half lidded horror as she uses what little strength she has to turn her head to see the shadow that loomed over her. She can barely make out the figure of the man that brought her and her beloved partner so low as to lay upon the cold harsh ground of an observatory they barely knew in an old home in the back corner of paris they had only just learned about. 

 

They had gotten a tip off finally, Alya’s astute observations finally catching a butterfly leaving the lair of the notorious Hawkmoth. It was supposed to be a great day, Ladybug and Chat Noir finally had the lead they needed to go after hawkmoth, his akuma already on the move meant he was stuck in his lair trying to control his new toy till Ladybug broke it. They couldn’t think of a better time to go after him, thinking after three long years of preparation was all they needed to take him on.

 

Now laying sprawled out on the concrete floor, Marinette- His Lady wrenching up blood as Adrien watched in mute horror, they realized unanimously they were woefully unprepared for the fight. It had been so fast, Adrien could hardly believe it. He had followed his Lady into the building, watching as she skillfully smashed through the open iris of the window to land together inside a room cloaked in shadows and bright white butterflies. It wasn’t quite what Chat would have expected of a supervillain, given all the comics, shonen, and cartoons he’d watched. He was expecting a grandiose lair filled with all the hallmarks of evil as Hawkmoth sat in a black chair facing away with a pet in his lap. Sadly, none of that was present. Just an old empty room, filled with the fluttering of a hundred white serene butterflies as their master turned from the shadows to gaze upon the dynamic duo.

 

Ladybug had a whole speech set up for this day, she’d memorised it every time she felt the smallest doubt in her goal of defeating the man before her. Strangely now that she stood across the room from the purple and silver villain, she couldn’t recall a word of it. Still feeling the power of her suit Marinette launched into a half-baked speech of how they were going to end Hawkmoth once and for all, trying to keep up the bravado. 

 

Hawkmoth just laughed, gave some philosophical retort about balance and power, then drew from his cane a sword hidden at its core. He wasted no effort in crossing the room, closing in on Ladybug before Chat could throw himself between the two to defend his Lady. first mistake: thinking he could out-fence Hawkmoth with just an extendable staff. He could certainly move, wrapping the blade around Chat’s staff to land three clear blows on his chest before the cat could bounce back. Panic settled into Ladybug’s bosom and before she could stop herself to think clearly, she’d thrown herself at Hawkmoth like a wild animal. To Adrien who watched in pain as he held his hand over the deep stab wound in his shoulder, it was the most mesmerizing display of love he’d ever seen. He could see it play out, Ladybug’s unbridled rage for her partner’s wounds gave her the power to overcome evil and triumph! It was such a beautiful thought, it would have been perfect except for one tiny problem: reality. Ladybug’s haste cost her dearly as her carelessness earned her two slashes to the legs and a cut above her right eye. Blood quickly seeped, blinding her from seeing the sweep to her legs. The only thing she felt was the sudden crack of her skull hitting the harsh concrete before a sharp pain dug under her ribcage. Apparently Hawkmoth wasn’t content to just humiliate them and take her miraculous, he wanted to vent his aggression out on the girl who had thwarted so many plans. 

 

She looked up once again at her foe through all the pain, the pair of red earrings in one hand and a black ring in another as he gleefully gloated before the broken duo. “Finally! After three years of planning, waiting, and watching, i have the power to become a god! To rend the rules of life and death itself!” he paid no mind to the duo, no interest in the broken body of Marinette or the mournful whispers of Adrien as he struggled through the burning and blood loss to crawl to his partner. 

 

He had one thing in mind, and they rested in the palms of his hands. Raising them high to the sky above the atrium, he called out to the Kwami within the stones with his silver voice. “oh god of Creation, oh god of Destruction, you serve me now! I call upon you, give me the power of the gods!” To Marinette’s and Adrien’s horror, a vortex of power began to envelope Hawkmoth. Tears began to well up into Marinette’s eyes, forcing her to look away as Adrien weakly held onto her with the last bit of his life, trying to shield her one last time. “it will be alright my Lady… it’s going to be fine Mari.” he forced the words and false comfort out as all hell broke loose around them. 

  
Hawkmoth won, Ladybug and Chat Noir lay broken and dying before him, and they had lost their Miraculous…


	2. ... If You Are Going To Win.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peak into Hawkmoth's mind as he draws ever closer to his goal, will he gain the power to rewrite reality? Not if Tikki and Plagg can help it.

Hawkmoth was filled with unbridled glee, like a young child waking up on christmas morning to find the tree decked out with presents in his name. Across the room lay the broken bodies of Chat Noir and that wretched girl Ladybug, dying a slow death as they watched him succeed in muted horror. He didn’t hear the screams, the pleas, cries, or sobbing through the cacophonous cyclone of beautiful power. Hell, he’d skipped over even looking at their faces. What did it matter who they were if he was just going to rewrite everything?

“Kwamis of Creation and Destruction, Yield to me your powers!”

It was a glorious day now, finally, all the villainous acts he’d committed, all the lives he’d invaded and distorted to serve his nefarious purposes, all the sleepless nights wondering if tomorrow would be the day he gets the chance to restore order to the world, all the mistakes of the past were coming to an end. Soon he would have his wife back, undo all the damage and pain he had inflicted, rewrite the most grievous wrongs-

“ **NEVER**!”

All sound cut out in that moment, giving way to two booming voices speaking in perfect unison with an unnatural harmony for the sole purpose of unanimously rejecting his final desire. Hawkmoth stood paralyzed in the eye of the magical storm, dumbstruck by their response. On que, the swirling powers of black and red formed into two small bodies. The first, a black cat with its green eyes and the second a red body with a single black dot; a ladybug. They floated side by side in perfect unison, radiating power like a nuclear fallout with pompous expressions of self-entitled right to lord over the puny mortal who went through so much pain and suffering to reach this moment. Bitter rage quickly moved to fill the void in Hawkmoth’s mind as fingers curled around the two miraculous into fists before he pointed an accusing finger at the two bodies. “I own your miraculous now! You will yield to me the power I ask for, you must obey me!” he flaunted their miraculous stones before them to emphasize his point. Why were they immune to the same laws that bound Nooroo to his will?!

The kwami duo retained their defiance, their exasperation and righteous rage breaking through to their faces. The ladybug Kwami answered him quickly. “Wrong! We were not given up willingly, we do not serve you!”

Hawkmoth was never a man to take “no” for an answer. Anyone who knew him could confirm this. It wasn’t a matter of him being an angry old sod or some excuse like that, it was a matter of pride. All his life he’d worked so hard to earn everything, even now he suffered so great just to obtain two stones to get back his wife, why now, why so close to his goal? Pride gave way to bitterness, which turned to desperation. “i defeated your Chosen, i tore you from their dying bodies. I can undo all of this, i plan to, if you just YIELD!” his voice never suited shouting, even less when that shout was drowned out by the vortex. It was a far cry from the powerful tones of his normal voice, filled with desperation to keep from losing himself.

Still, his thoughts never abandoned him in times of need. He turned his attention to the two motionless blurs outside the vortex and hobbled together a plan. “defy me, and they will pay the price!” Hawkmoth made to launch at the huddled bodies of the former chosen, but the vortex rebuttaled him much to his surprise. The vortex must have been more than a show of power, the Kwami were trying to contain him until something happened. They were trying to bide time. Rage boiled through the villain's veins as he rounded on the Kwami. “I did not come this far to be denied by technicalities. Nooroo, aid me!” a scream ripped through an unseen creature as Hawkmoth threw his full might against the quantic gods before him.

Marinette was still conscious, holding on to her partner-her crush, to keep him from flying off as the vortex that had engulfed Hawkmoth transformed into a hurricane. Unnatural winds stirred up the atrium, threatening to steal away the two teens as it tossed about the butterflies that had filled the room moments before. Adrien, bless his gorgeous heart, had passed out clinging to Marinette like a drowning man clings to a life preserver. She was helpless to do anything but watch as two opposing powers struggled within the eye of the storm as her consciousness began to wain, wondering…

Is this the end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna apologise, these first two chapters are shorter then what i want, but i figured alittle cliffhanging tonget some interest never hurt. Expect future chapters to be longer!
> 
> Anyways here's chapter 2~ kudos and comment if you enjoyed it, and dont be afraid to point out a mistake if you see one!
> 
> See you next chapter


	3. The Only Sound is the Shattering of My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you again everyone for reading! the kudos are amazing and the comments are beautiful <3
> 
> please, feel free to comment with any questions, comments, or concerns you may have about this! 
> 
> also do not expect daily updates, i'm just on a real nice writing spree and have time for once to write.
> 
> ANYWAYS, each and every one of you beautiful people for reading! keep an eye out for Chapter 4, where things get #REAL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya sorry this is reposting, an error occured while i was editing.

Thunder shook the atrium as wild bolts of energy sparked out of the hurricane that enveloped a large portion of the atrium, leaving little room for the two unconscious teens, unaware of the chaos around them. Time was slowly ticking away for them, fueling their Kwamis’ panic. The both knew the plan well, they’d gone over it several times before their chosen launched into battle. They just had to hold out till Master Fu and Wayzz showed up… but would they be in time? Tikki couldn’t help but worry, even now.

The two Kwami Tikki and Plagg floated side by side, wreathed in a swirling bubble of black and red energy that shielded them from their adversary’s assault. Before them, lashing out with a reckless abandon that wreaked of desperation, was the recent villain of the last three years who torchured so many for an unknown goal; Hawkmoth. Using the violet and silver cane gifted to him by Nooroo to be a tool of justice as a conduit, he hurled his power and corruption at the Quantic gods in a gamble for control.

“Three years!” his voice roared out, cracking with rage, desperation, and most shocking of all, sadness as he continued his assault undaunted. “Three long years i suffered, longer still my son suffered, as we waited for my wife, his mother to return to us! I risked everything, invaded so many lives and gave up my peace of mind, just to achieve this moment. As his father, as her husband, I refuse to be denied what i have earned!” Tears began to trickle down the face of the man who threw everything he had into the moment. Tears of love, hate, everything he felt for every moment of his life coming free in the moment. He pushed against their powers, pushing out the screams of agony invading his mind as he wielded his Kwami like a hammer to smash through the duo’s defences. Cane met sphere with a violent crash as the maelstrom worsened around them.

Soft, sharp noises rose up even amidst the chaos, noises only the Kwami could hear if they could only focus on them. So much magical pressure being exerted in such a confined area was forcing all three kwami present to tap deeper into their wells of power within the Miraculous. Such effort did not go without repercussion, the constant flux putting great strain on them. It was two Kwami against one, and Nooroo was losing. To Tikki’s surprise as she risked a glimpse, she could see a white line as fine as a hair or spider silk slowly spreading across the violet jewel adorning the Butterfly Broach on Hawkmoth’s neck. Panic and fear tore through her as she recoiled. A single word escaped her lips as tears began to well up in the corners of her sky blue eyes. “Nooroo…”

_Tikki and Plagg floated in the darkness of the roof garden bathed in the shadows of a moonless night. Their chosen, a blonde chivalrous model and a feisty raven haired fashionista, sat below them with their backs turned to one another, taking up seating on either side of a lawnchair to separate them. They could see the temptation eating away at the two, desire to know the other’s identity teasing them like steak to an anemic dog. It was so tempting to let them know, so very tempting to just end the oblivious charades these two lived with, but they weren’t here for that. They had to discuss a something more important._

_Tikki spoke first, giving the two a once over before she cooed. “I know this is… difficult, but before anything else happens, Plagg and i have something we wanted to tell you both, together.”_

_P_ _lagg, in his infinite wisdom for once, nodded in agreement. “Ya… what Tikki said. It’s important you both know this before we go into the final battle.”_

_Marinette finally piped up, adding her voice to the discussion with a ting of amusement and anxiousness. “Geez you two… you make it sound like it might be the last time we see you!”_

_The kwami both took in a deep breath, steeling themselves as Adrien oh-so helpfully added. “Ya, it’s not like when we defeat hawkmoth, you two are just going to disappear… right?”_

_It was Plagg who responded first, surprising both teens. “... that’s not the point kid. Whatever happens during this fight, you need to know…” he looked to tikki before continuing, accepting her approving nod. “Whatever happens next, we will protect you both.”_

_It was the first time Adrien had heard anything so supportive from his Kwami, and with no comment about his hunger. Maybe that was why he was so apprehensive about this now. Tikki quickly added in her own words to help lighten the mood. “We have no plans of ever leaving you both, you are our best chosen yet, and we plan to stay with you for many years to come. Just because we defeat hawkmoth, doesn’t mean evil is simply gone. They will always need a Ladybug and Chat Noir. we just… felt it would help you both to know we are here for you, and we’ll never let you get hurt.”_

_A long pregnant pause settled in on the group, stilling the night air with the exception of the crickets that still chirped away. It was almost stifling, till Plagg found a way to ruin the moment._

_"Now that it's out of the way, i’m hungry! Anyone got any Camembert?”_

_Marinette broke out laughing, a melodious sound that infected the others until they were transformed and said their goodbyes, swinging off in their own separate ways, the two teens unaware of just how important they were._

Plagg, for all his lazy tendencies and avid complaints towards any work, was working overtime to hold the shield as Tikki’s focus faltered. “Tikki!” he hoped he could call her back fast enough, but was wrong. For a moment his guard faltered, and that moment was all Hawkmoth needed. The villain's other hand gloved in silver came down atop the sphere, smashing the quantic gods into the ground as he bared down on them with double the effort. Tikki gasped as the sphere bent, sucking her back into the reality of the moment as they fought for their lives.

So close, Hawkmoth was so close! He could feel their powers waning beneath him as he forced every ounce of being down on them with the unholy rage and desperation built over three years of biding his time. He had only to seize them to finally reclaim what was rightfully his! A Little more, alittle harder and he would-

*crack*

Pain. Sudden, searing, white hot pain bristled through his body as if molten lava was being poured into his veins with reckless care. A scream ripped from somewhere, filling his ears as the taste of iron trickled into his mouth. Was that his voice? He couldn’t tell anymore, he no longer felt, heard, smelled, and saw anything but the pain Every last inch of his body was wracked with pain, a kind of unimaginable pain that made him weak at the knees and his vision blur.

*Crack*

* **Crack** *

Fire brimmed through every limb, radiating from his closed hand still pressing their failing defence into the ground. Hawkmoth didn’t see the sparks or the white fire bristling out of his closed fingers. No, his gaze was fixated on the two most irritating creatures on the face of the planet. Tikki and Plagg could feel it better then the Villain, they could feel their anchor on this world rapidly deteriorating with each crack that resounded from within Hawkmoth’s palm.

“Plagg…” Tikki ground out amidst the pain and effort to hold up the sphere. Her partner was doing no better than she was.

“Tikki…” Plagg responded, voice laced with worry she hadn’t heard from her twin kwami in eons. “if-if we survive this.. remind me to tell my Kitten to man up… and that i love him.” Tikki could only nod in understanding as the pain wrapped around them both with such ferocity she could swear it felt like a blanket of barbed wire. Every sound in the room that had once been deafening was now silent to only the sound of something precious cracking. It could be the sphere protecting them, the miraculous Hawkmoth held, or maybe… a promise to protect the ones they loved.

*crack*

*Crack*

* **CRACK** *

_**SHATTER** _


	4. A Fate Worse then Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by Chatmant
> 
> An explosion rocks Paris to the core, untamed power wrecking havoc. Amidst the destruction, two lone beings come to terms with the consequences of their actions.
> 
> Love truely never dies, but the path is covered in thorns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE shout out to Chatmant, creator of the Primordia AU and Contest, for offering to Beta read the story from here on! <3
> 
> for those who want to see what Tikki looks like in Primordia, check it out here: http://chatmant.tumblr.com/image/151558919225  
> as for Plagg, Chatmant hasn't finished his full image yet, but you can see snippets here for a good idea: http://chatmant.tumblr.com/image/153766723420  
> http://chatmant.tumblr.com/image/152599106890
> 
> true size comparison here: http://chatmant.tumblr.com/post/153032635015/question-in-your-primordia-au-how-tall-are-tikki  
> before you ask, no Plagg isn't that tall /yet/. according to the AU, Plagg like many kwami, grows with faith, or in his case, Fear. the more fear he is exposed to, the larger he gets. so when he first appears he's smol cat

The single moment that took place between the final crack and the start of pure chaos felt like an eternity to everyone still conscious. Hawkmoth was frozen mid scream, his skin red beneath the silver and purple attire as the outfit seared into his flesh causing pain to fill every recess of his mind. Limbs contorted in sickening shapes under him, blood dripping from every space it could.

 

Plagg was curled into a ball beside Tikki, writhed in pain as black fire wreathed his small body. His lips pulled back in a snarl with eyes screwed shut, trying to shield himself from the pain. Tikki for her part was no better, pain filling every inch of her small body, trails of tears like twin rivers cascaded down her cheeks. The one thing she could be glad this evening, was that Marinette and Adrien didn’t have to watch what happened.

 

Oh gods, Mari and Adrien.

 

The tiny god mustered all her strength to turn her gaze at the two unconscious bodies huddled in the darkest corner of the room, blue eyes settling on a raven-haired girl still clutching to the blonde-haired boy curled up into her protectively. Would… would they feel it? She could feel the unstable energy seeking purchase, would it hurt them? Oh gods no, please let it be otherwise. How could she forgive herself if they felt it?

 

Plagg’s hand caught hers, pulling her close to him to ease some of her pain. Even without words, the red kwami could see the reassurance in the eyes of her partner. Reassurance morphed to determination as the two shared a thought. Simultaneously the kwami duo twisted to face their chosen and thrust one hand each forward. A silent prayer passed between them, power settling over their chosen in one last effort to keep the promise.

 

Then, all hell broke loose. Those who witnessed the scene described it like a bubble popping after it built up. Energy filled the atrium till the windows bowed out and the walls creaked. A blinding flash, and the atrium is consumed in an inferno. Black and red fire rolled out of the devastation, driving away any onlookers as the explosion shattered every window in half a mile of the epicenter. Onlookers panicked and scrambled away from the scene, some screaming akuma attack which only fueled the resulting chaos. Police sirens whirled to life as they responded to the distress, working fast to clear the street and minimize the impact.

 

Alya, ever the diligent reporter, was already rushing off campus as the school went through the Akuma emergency plan they had gone over for the last two years. Everyone else had been getting ready for class, except Alya and Nino who were waiting for their best friends to arrive when the explosion went off. Now Alya was rushing towards the explosion with her phone in hand and Nino hot on her heels, rushing past a familiar masseuse shop where an old master contemplated the events playing out in the grand scheme of things.

 

Master Fu was no fool, he could sense the energies the moment the two sides began to clash and knew all too well the pieces being gambled on the board. Despite this, he was perfectly content to nurse a strong cup of tea as he waited to see where the pieces fell. Wayzz was apprehensive to say the least, feeling every bit of energy eb and flow as the battle reached its climax was not good on his nerves. Every fiber of his being was demanding he become involved in the fight, to protect and maintain balance, but Master Fu had a method to his madness, and would not make a decision unless it was for a good purpose. Instead, he turned his mind away from the results of the battle, trying to block out the warring powers coming from the destruction.

 

Within the wreckage of the top floor of the old building that housed the atrium previously, everything was in shambles. The blast had torn everything apart while tossing glass, metal, and wood for miles like it was nothing. Within the epicenter, a single figure began to rise from the cloud of black smoke, coughing profusely as it stumbled about. The world rolled under her, sky and ground blurring into a kaleidoscope of motions that made it difficult to find purchase in any step she took. It all was moving so much, her head still ringing from the cacophonous sounds that had erupted after a moment of silence. Meekly she tried to call out, first to her charge, then to her partner, but no sound reached her ears. If only the spinning would stop! Confused, dazed, and sickened, eyes flew about the ruined room that had moments before been the ground zero of a powerplay, looking for something, anything to focus on.

 

‘Come on come on, please let them live!’ her thoughts were racing, eyes skimming through the black smoke for something, anything that would give her the comfort she sought. That something came into her view, a large hexagonal sphere formed of black, green, and red plates that shrouded two bodies from view. As she focused her gaze upon it, small spider-silk like cracks webbed the structure, and chunks of the shield began to fall from their ever decomposing perch. Their charges, the Chosen, survived the explosion as they had hoped. For a single moment, she felt all the worry drain from her body, falling to her knees. It had been so long since she felt such compassion towards her chosen as she did Marinette, so much so that the sight of her body, even dying, was a blessing that brought tears to her eyes. Perhaps she would have taken a moment longer to let her emotions drain from her, to let the memories of pain and anguish wash away, but a deep voice that sounded like the beat of drums from a far off kingdom shook her from her stupor.

 

“Tikki”  
Standing beside her amidst the plume of black ash rising from the debri still burning, was a familiar shadow. Even amidst all this devastation, with their charges hanging on to the last threads of life gifted to them by Tuus, he was ever the handsome creature. A tall frame build atop thick bones draped in powerful muscles and coated with coarse jet black fur and mottled grey specks, He resembled a jaguar, if such a creature were capable of lifting mountains in a single hand. Trailing behind him in the ash were two black tails, always dancing in an ever hypnotizing spiral about one another with little rhyme or reason as to why. Wrapped around the base of both tails was an intricately carved golden band inscribed with patterns long lost to man and inlaid with dark crystals that glistened with the creature’s dark yet humble nature. He turned his face to her, acid green jewels that resembled Cat’s Eye fixating on her new form as she took in all he was. The proud feline standing beside her had such roguish charm to his looks, something every Chat Noir he ever blessed shared with him. Two black ears flicked forward atop his head, shaking the tassels of the rings pierced into his right ear and the chain connected to his left. Plagg always did have a fondness for such odd jewelry that she was happy to tempt with the finest crafts her people could manage. Oh how she missed this side of him, though she could never tell him lest it bolster his ego once more. For a moment she forgot about the world around them, lost in the magic of her partner’s Primordial form, till his voice, so deep it rung like the war drums of long lost nations, echoed through the chaos that surrounded them.  
“Tikki…”

 

Plagg would never admit it to anyone, but he always equated standing before Tikki to what humans referred to as ‘angels’. She was radiant as she always was, but it had been so long since he was so miniscule that he stood beside his partner with eyes leveled, taking in her beauty even amidst the destruction around him. She must have stood three times the height of her Chosen but that meant little to the Kwami of Destruction. Plagg was too enraptured by the visage he had so long been denied to see so close. Despite her height, she was slender, almost frail, carrying herself with the pride and beauty of the queen she always was. She was the epitome of beauty, her glistening red and black shell always reminded him of the precious jewels offered to her long ago, though they paled in comparison to her. As she moved, his eyes were always drawn to the flowing fabric of her wings as they swayed behind her as if she wore an ethereal dress. Dazzling gold designs spread across her limbs, capturing the light like gold trinkets crafted by the finest smiths. Flowing from behind her head were tassels of red and gold locks, framing the visage of her face and those sky blue eyes. The always reminded Plagg of glowing sapphires, or the clear sky on a beautiful day. Adorning the top of her head were two long antenna, completing the look of her namesake animal.

 

Oh how he wanted to admire those eyes, to hold her cheeks, to finally lay with her again as they had long ago, but now wasn’t the moment. Her quivering voice, resounding like the draw of a bow across a violin, begged for him to call her back, to ground her in the moment.  
“Plagg…”  
As much as he wanted to throw all to the wind, she was not the only one who had laid eyes on the broken bodies of their Chosen. By the blessing of Tuus and Weiiv their hearts still beat, but both were as faint as a whisper on the wind. Time was slipping, and the Kwami of Death could only wait so long before she’d come for them. They had few options to save them, it would take too long to get them to Master Fu, and Plagg doubted the old man had the means to save their lives now.  
Tikki must have reached the same conclusion as he had now that she was focused, her expression morphing from relief to dread in a matter of seconds as she returned her gaze to them. Slowly the two Primordial Kwami crossed the small distance to their charges, Tikki sweeping away the remnants of the shield to curl two of her four arms under the broken shells of their Chosen. They looked so small, so frail now, life slowly draining from them. Tikki cast one last look to her partner before passing him the boy with the blond hair.  
“... there is no other way… is there?” she whispered, though no matter how low she spoke, Plagg could always hear her words.  
“No… it won't be kind to them, they will suffer greatly for it, but it could save them and buy us some time.” Plagg hated to be the serious one between them. It always disheartened him when Tikki’s brightness was overshadowed by grief or sorrow. Plagg often complained she felt too much, but some days he wondered if he cared too little. He could not see his kitten die again, not like this. Adrien had so much left to live for, even if his life was now in ruins. The boy was a strong one, hardier than he knew yet, he would live.  
The Kwami of Destruction gave a nod of understanding to his partner before raising his other hand to lay gently over Adrien’s broken body, placing the green tips of his fingers over the boy’s weak heart as if he could shield him from all harm to come.  
Tikki mimicked the motion, raising her other three hands to cradle Marinette’s paling frame as one settled upon her chest, long gold tipped fingers splaying across the soft white flesh. A gasp ripped from her throat, followed closely by a weak sob as she felt the weakening pulse. This was the final point, no turning back now.

 

Together, the Kwami of Creation and Destruction poured their hearts and souls into their chosen, bathing the wreckage in a soft glow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So long overdue apology, i know its been nearly a week since Chapter 3, i had training over the weekend then i got sick on monday so writing has been a pain. Most o've done is drop a drabble that everyone wants to see more of *sweats*
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Feel free to comment and kudos as you like, i love seeing your feedback!


	5. Endless Void

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An endless void that seeks to consume all. 
> 
> The question is, who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [WARNING: This chapter contains deep exploration of the concept of death, helplessness, and depression. It may trigger unwanted or undesired feelings in those sensitive to the subjects at hand. If you do not wish to think about such things, then look below for a spoiler overcap of the chapter so you can skip to the next:
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter Summary: Adrien did in fact die, and this chapter is about his process with death, nearly loosing himself and giving in until he hears Marinette's voice calling to him from beyond the void, giving him the strength to come back.

An endless void.   
  
An inky blackness that seemed to fill up every inch of his vision. There was no where his eye could turn to see anything beyond this all-encompassing blackness. It felt as if it were trying to crush every atom in his body like he’d sank to the bottom of the ocean, but there was no seafloor in sight, and his lungs did not burn.   
Did he even have lungs anymore? He couldn’t feel himself breathing, every try to take in a breath felt like nothing at all.   
Were his eyes even open? He tried to move his arms to see, but it was impossible to tell if they were moving at all, let alone see them.   
Wiggling his legs did nothing, shaking his arms proved futile, even biting his tongue yielded no results.   
Thinking upon moving his extremities brought up a new question to mind as he tried to get a grasp on his existence:   
Who even was he? He had no name that he could remember, no life that he knew. What did any of this mean?   
Why was it even so important in the first place? As far as he could tell, he wasn’t meant to do anything but give into the abyss around him, and sink deeper.

 

Was that his purpose? To let go? It seemed so promising, the only feeling he had in this void of an existence. If he just let go now, what would happen? Would he move? Would this all end?   
Each thought seemed to bare some fruit as his limbs tingled. Yes, letting go was what he wanted. He could finally feel something, even if it was the loss of his hands. If he just let go of everything, accepted the cold embrace of the void, it would all be over-   
...   
A noise?   
He could swear he heard a noise. The faintest of sound, but it most certainly reached his ears. No, not in this abyss, it couldn’t have. He was supposed to let go after all. Maybe his mind was making it up in some misguided ploy.   
….   
No, there it was again. He definitely heard it that time. He couldn’t place what it was, but he most certainly did hear a noise.   
  
As thoughts dwelled upon the only thing outside of him, the tingling within his limbs began to fade. What had been lost giving in to the void was returning, but he hardly payed it a second thought. No, all his mind was focused on that noise. It drew him in without even knowing what it was, like a lifeline into this dark void.

  
**…..** **  
** It was as soft as a whisper, but he was sure he was hearing something now. He couldn’t for the life of him tell where in this vast void it was coming from, but what he could tell was the word it spoke started with an A. Why an A? It was the beginning of the alphabet after all, did it need to be so important that even here he could hear it?   
**……**

There it was again! To his left this time, or maybe it was his right. Either way, he heard it for sure and it sounded like before, but with a strong D after that A. It sounded sounded like it was trying to say Aid. Did it want to aid him? Did it want aid? He wasn’t too sure what kind of aid he could do when he didn’t even know his own name, let alone his body.  
**…….** **  
** It was getting louder now. Definitely his left side. If he was swimming towards it like he thought he should, he couldn’t tell. It grew again, adding a rough RI to it. Adri? What was an Adri and why did it need to be said down here? It was funny, he almost tried to say it back this time, but he couldn’t make a sound. Why was his head starting to itch?   
  
...Adrien...   
  
Adrien? The EN had been added this time, and it seemed to complete the word. What word was it? What was an Adrien? No… Not what, who? Who was an Adrien? Adrien sounded like a name, it had to belong to someone once upon a time. Why did he think he knew that name? And more so, why was that itch spreading down his neck?   
  
Adrien…!   
  
The name was laced with concern and desperation, as if the speaker needed something. Needed the person who belonged to that name. Was that… his name? It wasn’t a long shot since he knew nothing else, but why did they need him so much? The voice was soft, vaguely feminine, almost petite sounding. It made him was to reach out and curl around it, shield it from the harshness of the void around him. Why did he want that so badly that his bones ached?   
  
Adrien please…   
  
It was practically begging him now, and every word made him ache all the more. The void seemed to call around him, begging him to let go again, but he just couldn’t anymore. Something about the voice made his skin itch, his bones ache, and his heart burn. He had to seek it out, had to touch it, hold it, protect it.   
He…   


He needed to do something…

 

He HAD to do something…  
  
He… he…

  
**He had to live.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone! 
> 
> First off let me just start by apologising. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry it took me four friggen months to update this. I don't know what happened in my head, but i do know in the real world. 
> 
> To find out the exciting story of my life, check out my tumblr here: https://dracoskullart.tumblr.com/post/159785075405/broken-promises-and-shattered-jewels-why-it-took
> 
> anyone wanna see my kwami? go here: https://dracoskullart.tumblr.com/post/159520559265/heres-the-color-progress-of-my-kwami-droxx-in-his
> 
> Wanna see Squabs Tikki? Here ya go: https://dracoskullart.tumblr.com/post/159663445095/over-in-the-ml-artist-discord-theres-a-running
> 
> BTW Please please please for the love of all gods and immortal beings, comment if you liked this or didn't, and tell me why. i LIVE for your comments, they make my world go round and help me perfect my writing.


End file.
